


Te amo

by VioletStwy



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Bad Ending, It Gets Worse, It's a gif, M/M, Revenge, Suck it Rei, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStwy/pseuds/VioletStwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si hay algo de lo que Rei siempre estuvo completamente seguro fue del amor de Shougo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te amo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kony](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kony).



> Es un regalo y una venganza.

En el taxi de vuelta Rei piensa en qué le dirá a Shougo, y como lo hará, no sabe que exactamente le dijo Seiya-san y conociéndolo, con seguridad, está haciendo un berrinche porque Rei está lejos. Además la última vez que lo vio Shougo no estaba precisamente bien y Rei siente un nudo en su garganta, apenas consiguió su teléfono de vuelta intentó llamar pero nadie de la familia contestó. Su estómago está revuelto, las manos le sudan y tiene un mal presentimiento. Estuvo una semana fuera, sin manera de comunicarse y esperaba que al volver todo fuera diferente. Realmente agradece que su foto no esté en grandes vallas por toda la ciudad y no estar en cada Blog de celebridades reportado como secuestrado. Agradece que Shougo no haya hecho un escándalo de eso pero al mismo tiempo le preocupa.

Seiya-san le sonríe y eso le calma. Es Shougo, piensa, todo va a estar bien y entonces él sólo debe pensar en la cara que debió poner Shougo al recibir la llamada de su padre para que la preocupación vuelva. Él ahora realmente quiere estar a su lado y decirle que todo está bien, quiere consolar a Shougo más que nada en el mundo. Decirle que nada pasó y besarle hasta que le duelan los labios. Quiere decirle que lo ama tanto, que lo ha hecho desde hace mucho y que lamenta no haberlo notado antes. No hay nada que extrañe más en ese momento que la sonrisa de Shougo y sus muecas tontas e infantiles.

Rei está tan ansioso que sabe que lo primero que hará cuando lo vea será una estupidez como arrojarse a sus brazos o algo por el estilo.

Por supuesto, para aumentar su preocupación no hay nadie en las oficinas de SenaPro ni en la casa familiar y Shougo sigue sin contestar el teléfono. Nagisa textea a Seiya-san una dirección sin dar más explicaciones y les pide que se dirijan allá. Rei está a punto de salir del taxi y correr pero Seiya-san lo tranquiliza, todo va a estar bien, le dice, y Rei le cree.

El lugar resulta ser un salón de fiesta repleto de personas, Rei está un poco sorprendido y muy confundido. Por donde quiera que va alguien lo saluda y le pregunta donde estuvo, pero él no tiene tiempo de socializar, tiene que encontrar a Shougo, a Nagisa, a Izumi… a alguien, sino va a enloquecer. Seiya-san lo toma del brazo y lo jala lejos de la multitud, al parecer encontró a Nagisa en una de las mesas más apartadas del salón.

Nagisa está allí con un vestido blanco y un puchero en el rostro, ella se ve un poco enfadada cuando ve a Seiya-san, Rei supone que el asunto del cumpleaños aún sigue fresco y momentáneamente se pregunta si toda esa fiesta es por eso.

“Nagisa, ¿Qué es esto?” le pregunta Seiya-san sentándose a su lado.

“Una fiesta, por supuesto” responde ella cruzándose de brazos y negándose a mirarlo. Parece molesta pero Rei la ha visto así antes,  ella sólo está actuando indignada para que Seiya-san le ruegue un poco y funciona, a los pocos instantes ella vuelve a estar colgada de su brazo sonriendo como una niña. Rei está realmente feliz por ellos pero él aun no encuentra a Shougo y sigue preocupado. Él quiere decir algo pero Seiya-san continua hablando.

“Entonces, querida” dice “¿Es esta gran fiesta en honor a tu cumpleaños? ¿Debí  traer un enorme regalo?”

Nagisa parpadea confundida, se ve igual que una de esas muñecas japonesas antiguas, y sonríe como si supiera un gran secreto y eso le divirtiera.

“Aun me debes un regalo” ella dice y mira a su alrededor como si buscara algo que no consigue y pronto vuelve a centrar su atención en ellos. “¿No has leído mis mensajes? Cariño, esta es la recepción de la boda de Shougo”

Rei siente que su corazón se detiene unos instantes. La habitación le da vueltas y le cuesta respirar. Es como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago ¿La boda de Shougo? ¡¿Shougo?! Seiya-san nota su expresión de horror y pregunta a Nagisa qué significa eso.

“Obviamente que Shougo se casó. Pero tú no has leído mis mensajes ¿Recuerdas a Ruri-chan? Esa chica tan mona que siempre estuvo detrás de Shougo desde que cantó con su banda, pues ella…”  


Rei no puede escuchar nada más, su mente se desconecta y se tambalea entre la multitud empujando a todos fuera de su camino. Quiere salir de allí, necesita hacerlo. Debe hablar con Shougo, todo esto tiene que ser un error, una broma de mal gusto. Shougo hace cosas tontas de improviso, abandonar una gira mundial a la mitad sólo porque Rei le pide un favor, viajar de vuelta a Japón sólo porque lo extraña, llevarlo a América engañado y planear unas mini vacaciones en una isla desierta. Shougo hace todo tipo de cosas, pero casarse… Eso es demasiado. Siente la boca seca y que la corbata de ahorca, le duele todo el cuerpo, como si el cansancio de mil vidas se concentrara sólo en ese momento. Por un instante se pregunta si es que acaso está teniendo un ataque de pánico o un infarto,

Shougo no pudo haberse casado. Es imposible. Porque Shougo… Shougo a él…

Si hay algo de lo que Rei siempre estuvo completamente seguro fue del amor de Shougo. Aun cuando sólo era un niño de quince años con ilusiones estúpidas Shougo siempre fue serio respecto a eso. Sin importar cuantas veces Rei lo rechazara, cancelara sus citas o le recordara que a quien amaba era a Seiya-san. Shougo siempre entendía, le sonreía y decía: “Te amo, Rei”

Todas y cada una de las veces. Shougo siempre estuvo allí aun cuando Rei lo empujara lejos ¿Cómo ahora que lo necesita tanto no está? Tiene que ser una broma.

Rei pasa por el Lobby y quiere echarse a llorar como no lo ha querido en años. Las paredes están llenas de fotos de lo que parece ser una boda y Shougo está sonriéndole a la cámara en cada una de ellas con una expresión que Rei jamás ha visto. Está junto a Izumi y Ryouma, junto a su madre y junto a un montón de personas cuyos rostros se vuelven borrosos para Rei. Sin embargo en la mayoría de las imágenes Shougo está junto a una joven menuda y sonriente. Rei la reconoce, Ruriko es una Idol nueva que se unió a una de las giras de CRUSHERZ como telonera, la chica era mona y muy talentosa y Rei cree recordar que ella tenía un crush con Shougo. Pero él no le dio importancia. Ahora eso parece importante, lo más importante de todo.

Rei no sabe qué clase de pensamiento estúpido lo poseyó para tomar el auto de la compañía y salir en persecución de Shougo. No que fuera difícil encontrarlo, el auto en el que iba Shougo era un Porshe blanco que llevaba unas quince hileras de latas arrastrando, según lo que había dicho Izumi, y sabía a donde se dirigía. Iban al aeropuerto rumbo a su luna de miel, nadie sabía dónde o cuando volverían. Rei sólo puede pensar que no puede dejar que Shougo se vaya, Shougo es lo único real que él ha tenido en su vida los últimos años, necesita decirle eso. Necesita decirle que hará lo que sea, cualquier cosa, que ya no es sólo su cuerpo. Quiere pedirle desesperadamente a Shougo que no lo abandone.

En el trayecto ha llorado como un niño y ha gritado tanto que le duele la garganta y aun así lo único que piensa es que tiene que llegar a Shougo a tiempo.

Necesita decirla Shougo que lo ama.

Necesita que Shougo diga que lo ama.

Dentro del areopuerto corre y grita por Shougo, a de parecer un fan enloquecido pero no le importa. A estas alturas nada más  que Shougo le importa. Alcanza a distinguirlo entre la multitud, en medio de un grupo de fans que se despiden y está siendo jalado hacia las escaleras por Ruriko. Rei corre hacia ellos gritando el nombre de Shougo a cada paso que da, quiere que él lo vea, lo necesita, porque cuando Shougo lo vea… cuando Shougo lo mire todo va a estar bien.

Eso es lo que piensa.

Sin embargo Shougo definitivamente luce más sorprendido que feliz cuando Rei llega a su lado, se ve nervioso, como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar antes que allí. Rei quiere morirse. Shougo le dice a Ruriko que se adelante, que la alcanzará pronto y que por favor le compre esos dulces que tanto le gustan.

Y Rei palidece. Shougo que ha abandonado a todos sólo por él… Shougo no ha dicho que va a quedarse. Ni siquiera le ha mirado a los ojos.

“Rei, yo…”

“Huyamos” interrumpe él. Tiene que llevarse a Shougo a un lugar donde estén solos, él tiene que convencerlo de que esto en una locura. Rei tiene que decirle… tiene que decirlo.

“No, Rei, escucha-“

“Te amo”

Al contrario de lo que esperaba Shougo no le sonríe o le abraza. Shougo parece sorprendido y herido más que nada. Parece a punto de llorar y Rei no sabe qué hacer ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿No fue eso lo que Shougo siempre quiso? Que Rei lo amara más que a nada, más que a nadie.

Rei no entiende.

“Tú siempre haces eso, no es justo, Rei” y Shougo está llorando. Rei quiere abrazarlo, lo hace, pero Shougo de tensa y lo aparta con delicadeza. “Yo ya no puedo hacerlo, lo intenté, pero cuando él llamó… él llamó y tú no volviste Rei. Yo- yo ya no puedo tomar lo que él no quiere”

Cuando Shougo lo mira a los ojos Rei puede ver al mismo hombre roto y preocupado de hace una semana y se pregunta si es así, si Shougo sólo tiene una semana así o es más tiempo de lo que imagina. Se pregunta cuando rompió tanto a Shougo, si acaso podrá repararlo, si Shougo si quiera quiere que Rei lo intente.

“Porque es eso, ¿No, Rei? Él no te quiere”

Rei quiere responderle, quiere decirle que no es cierto. Quiere gritarle que lo ama pero todo se queda atorado en su garganta y se odia por eso. Hay alguien llamando a Shougo por los altavoces y eso parece traerlo de vuelta al presente, hay persona a su alrededor que miran curiosas. Shougo se despide de él con una sonrisa triste, era eso, la misma que tenía en las fotos y camina lejos de él. Pero antes de desaparecer en la multitud se gira y dice algo algo, Rei sólo puede leer sus labios pero las lágrimas vuelven. Cuando vuelve a mirar Shougo se ha ido.

_“Quizá yo consiga mi propio Rei”_

_“Te amo”_


End file.
